left Behind
by Forgot-to-remember01
Summary: Melody Grace Winchester, the youngest of the three Winchesters, was abandoned at an orphanage when she was seven. Shortly after she is adopted by the Spencers. Time goes on and she slowly begins to heal from her past. Soon, though, all of heaven and hell is looking for her and her brothers are forced to enter her life to save her. Will she leave psych and join those who hurt her?
1. prologue part 1

Melody sat in the back of the impala, quietly staring out the window. Sam sat next to her, sparing a glance at her every few seconds, Dean doing the same from the passenger seat. Neither of the brothers wanted this, but their father was firm, and wouldn't budge in the decision. Dean had accepted it, though, understanding that it was best for her, Sam, not so much. Melody was the most sheltered of the three Winchester kids. She was young and naive, even with knowing about the things that go bump in the night. She, unlike the others, felt safe, protected, with her brothers. She wasn't. She was constantly in danger, she was vulnerable and a weak spot for the family, getting to her would be gold for any of their enemies, she was the perfect ransom.

The most recent attack, two weeks prior, had been the worst. She barely came out of it alive and now had scars that would never fade, scars that went deeper than the skin. She had always been a perky one, always happy and energetic, her fears only showing themselves at night when she crawled into one of her brothers beds, but after that night... She was different, quiet, scared all the time, burst into tears at random moments with no trigger. Her nightmares were the worst, none of them could bare the sound of her screams in the middle of the night, they were heart shattering, blood curling screams, that were obviously the result of a horrible, horrible, situation.

Still though, was an orphanage much safer than the motel rooms? She would be further away from the monsters and hunters and such, but that didn't mean someone couldn't snatched her. She was a sensitive little girl and couldn't stand to be away from her family for too long. How could they do this too her?

John shut off the music and sighed as he continued to drive. Knowing what was about to happen was exrusiating and the music was only adding to it. Dean looked from his father to his little sister, who was crying in the back seat. He frowned.

"What's the matter, Mel?" he asked softly. John glanced in the rear view mirror and sighed again, at the sight of his child crying. She sniffed and her glossy green eyes met his.

"Monster," she whispered quietly.

"Did you fall asleep?" Sam asked her. She nodded as the tears began to slide down faster.

"It huwts, Sammy," she sobbed, rubbing at her upper arm where bandages covered a knife wound. Sam's eyes found his older brothers, they were full of sadness and pain.

"I know, baby, it'll get better," Dean promised. The seven year old nodded and began shaking, silent sobs taking control of her body.

"How can we leave her like this?" Dean muttered to his father. John's knuckles gripped the steering wheel tighter, they began to turn white.

"By knowing that this will pass and never happen again,"

Dean wanted to press, but he knew better. He shifted in his seat and stared ahead, it was going to happen, and he was never going to forgive himself.


	2. prologue 2

Melody sat at a table, emerged in her coloring book, when a nine year old Shawn Spencer sat across from her. It had been a month since the Winchesters left her, and she had been closing in more and more on herself each day. The seven year old looked up and tilted her head, her thick blond hair falling to the side.

"Hi," he said, glancing back at his mother and father, who were on the other side of the park.

"Hi," she whispered, looking down at her lap.

"You come here a lot... I've seen you around..." he said. She nodded.

"Miss Maggie takes me, she says it's good for me to get out," she mumbled. Shawn nodded.

"Is she your babysitter?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Nuh-uh. She's the lady at the orphanage," Melody's voice was laced with sadness.

"Oh... Wanna play?" he asked. She shrugged. He stood and took her hand.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

The two kids played at the park together for weeks. Henry and Madeleine quickly fell in love with the shy child and were happy Shawn had made a good friend. One day they asked about her parents and were unprepared for her tears.

"My mommy died. My daddy left. I love St the orphanage with Miss Maggie," she pointed to the woman who smiled and waved. Tears slowly fell from Melody's eyes. Henry, Madeleine, and Shawn all shared a glance.

It only took the couple a week to come to the decision they wanted to adopt her. They fostered her for a few weeks while they went through the process. With Henry being head detective at the SBPD, they were able to get it done and accepted quickly. It was then that Melody slowly began to get better, happier, back to her old self.

Little did she know, it wouldn't last. Years went by. She grew up with that family. She didn't ever think she'd see her brothers again but, boy, was she wrong.


	3. Chapter 1: The Road Without You

Melody sat at her desk in the psych office, her eyes trained on her computer. She sighed frustrated and sat back, her fingers leaving the keyboard. Writers block sucked, especially when your boss was expecting you to have all new songs in just a week. She ran her hands down her face, the job was originally supposed to be a way to channel her love of music, but it quickly became stressful and tiring, seeing as the man in charge was a douche.

"What you doing?!" Shawn's loud inquiry jolted the young adult out of her thoughts. She looked up and rolled her eyes at the bouncy man.

"Writing. For work." she said.

"What work? You mean performing at the jazz club?" Gus asked, walking in behind Shawn. Melody nodded, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you haven't been in awhile," she mentioned. Shawn and Gus used to go see her sing all the time.

"I didn't even know you still worked there," he admitted with a shrug, sitting down at his own desk, taking a sip of the smoothie he had. She sighed and nodded, taking Shawn's pineapple smoothie from him and taking a large gulp.

"Yeah, late nights. Boss says I'm not attracting enough of a crowd, that I need new stuff. I just don't have the time anymore," she said, still holding the cold beverage. Shawn snatched it out of her hand and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, that club has been losing customers for a while now, I doubt it's your fault," Gus said.

"It's not, it's Mr. Harold's, that man is insufferable, he won't stop firing people and now they're all quitting, dropping like flies. We don't have the work anymore," she sighed.

"Well, I think you should quit! You can join more of our night adventures!" Shawn exclaimed.

"If I quit, I wouldn't be able to help Jules pay your rent," she pointed out. Melody,while being the younger sibling, had always felt a responsibility for her brother. While he had been getting better lately about not leeching off of others, he still wasn't pulling his weight. Plus, Juliet was her best friend, she wasn't going to let her pay for the rent on that big flat by herself.

Shawn Spencer was Melody's childish, but great, older brother, by law anyways. She was adopted into his family at seven and had been close with him ever since. Gus, his best friend, had also always been there, like another brother. The three of them had a business called Psych, where they solved cases for the SBPD and other clients that come to them. It started when Shawn had to lie to the police department about being a psychic so he wouldn't be arrested. Long story short, he had been solving cases and calling in so the police thought he might be helping the criminals and then turning them in afterwards. The only reasonable explanation he could come up with at the time was 'psychic' which he quickly convinced everyone that he was. Then he roped Melody into also saying she was a psychic and that was the entire reason she was adopted in the first place. Since then they had been solving tons of cases.

"Shawn should be the one helping Juliet pay rent," Henry Spencer, her adoptive father, walking into their office.

"Hey, Dad," Melody smiled and stood up to quickly hugged him.

"I help! I help solve the cases she gets payed for!" Shawn whined. Melody chuckled and shut her computer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her father.

"We have dinner, remember?" he asked. She reached back into her mind to the plan.

"Crap, because mom is coming into town, I totally forgot. I've been so busy," Melody sighed, running a hand through her thick blonde hair.

"It's okay. At least you're doing something, unlike Shawn who just throws away any information that doesn't have to do with The Breakfast Club," Henry said.

"That's not true! I remembered dinner!" Shawn said.

"Really?"

"No," Shawn admitted. Melody laughed.

"Well, I need to go home and change, actually, I'll just meet you guys there," she smiled and waved at the three men, packed her computer into her bag, and made her way out the door and too her car.

It was her favorite thing in the world. Black, convertible, 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, the best car in the world, in her opinion. She had been saving since she got money in her eighth birthday. By the time she was sixteen she was just a little short of what she needed so her parents paid the difference. It was a nice car, still in great shape after the years. She pulled out her keys and got in, the moment she started the ignition Led Zeppelin glared in her ears, seeing as it was the last thing she had listened too. She sighed after jumping and turned the volume knob down.

"Extra jumpy today," she muttered to herself, her heart still pounding from the shock. As she headed towards their apartment she caught a glimpse of two men in suits. She did a double take, swearing she had just seen her biological brothers, but they were gone.

"Jumping at small things, hallucinating, and talking to yourself. Melody, you need some sleep,"

Melody entered the fancy restaurant and walked up to the hostess. It was dark, the lighting a certain shade of orange to make it look candle lit, more sophisticated, she guessed. If she hadn't already known her mother picked the place out she would have easily guessed, neither Shawn or Henry were the type of people to choose the fancy, elegant, type restaurants. Her mom, however, was much more royal like than the rest of them.

"Hi, my family is probably already here, we have a reservation under Spencer," she said politely. The woman looked at the ipad in front of her and smiled after a second.

"Right this way," she led Melody to a booth in the back where, as she had guessed, her family waited. Madeleine Spencer stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. The two of them had an unbreakable bond. The moment Melody moved in with the Spencer's. She became very attached to Madeleine. She had spent her first seven years of life moving from motel to motel with her brothers and fathers, she didn't have a womanly, maternal, figure in her life until then. Once she got it though, a mother, she couldn't let go, and she was so afraid she would be abandoned. Madeleine had been there since the two met, she held her during every nightmare, made her soup every sick day, nursed every wound, showered her with gifts every holiday. She was the person Melody had been longing for since she could walk. Madeleine may not have carried Melody for nine months, but she was still, one hundred percent, her mother.

"Mom." Melody breathed in the familiar scent and smiled.

"How are you, sweetheart?" she asked as they sat down.

"I'm good," she smiled in response.

"Except her boss _sucks_ ," Shawn said, drawing out the last word in his 'Shawn-y' way. Her mother frowned, concerned.

"Why? At the jazz club? What's been going on?" she asked. Melody just shrugged.

"Nothing really, it's just getting stressful. We're losing money and my boss is putting more pressure on me, I can handle it," she smiled.

"Well what about psych? Has that been going well for the two of you?" she asked.

"It's great! Melody loves working with the best big brother ever!" Shawn explained, putting an arm around his sister and pulling her in. She pulled away, swatting at him.

"I wouldn't say the best," she teased. Shawn scoffed playfully and their parents just smirked. All of a sudden their phones buzzed. Melody glanced at it.

 **Lassie: There's been another murder. Get down here.**

Melody sighed and smiled apologetically at her parents.

"Shawn and I gotta go, it's for this case," she frowned. Their recent case was causing a toll on everyone, well, everyone except, maybe Shawn who was convinced it was a werewolf, in which Melody could have told him he wasn't too far off, only, the last time she mentioned the supernatural being real she got thrown into a hospital. That, however, is another story for another time. The last three victims were both females in their mid-twenties, their hearts had been ripped out of their bodies. Melody tried to push back the feeling of it possibly being supernatural for many reasons. One, it brought back too many memories. Two, she wouldn't even know how to address that. Three, her family. She didn't want them worrying her past issues were reoccuring. While she knew, and would always know, that the supernatural was most certainly real, her family, with good intentions, had all believed it was just a mental issue caused by her past. They believed she was abused due to the scars and bruises she showed up to the orphanage in. Scars she still had.

Melody didn't realize she had reached the station until Shawn said her name from the passenger seat. He called it in a way that suggested he had said it a few times already. She looked over to see him staring at her with those big blue-green eyes full of concern.

"Sorry, lost in thought," she gave him a weak smile and unbuckled, the both of them hopping out.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should sit out on this case," Shawn said, the past probably also coming back to him. She could see him inwardly chastising himself for the werewolf jokes.

"Shawn, i'm fine. I'm tired and a little stressed, I zoned out. No big deal," she assured him. He nodded, but looked unconvinced.

"Will you at least stay with Jules and I for a couple of nights?" he asked.

"Shawn-"

"Please? Just to ease my mind. Not for you, for me," he gave her those stupid puppy dog eyes and she glared at him.

"No, Shawn, i'm fine, really, stop worrying." she smiled at him. He sighed, but nodded.

"What do we got, Woodster?!" Shawn exclaimed, skipping into the morgue.

"Same as always," Juliet, shawn's girlfriend and assistant head detective, answered for the forensic pathologist.

"Heart ripped out of the body," Woody threw in, even he sounded tired, and he had always been a strange, unphased, man.

"And you have no idea what's doing it?" Melody asked, looking down at the covered body.

"Well, like I said, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone stuck their hand in and ripped it out," Woody answered.

"I don't understand. That shouldn't be possible," Gus said.

"Thank you, Guster, for that very insightful thought," Carlton Lassiter, the head detective, bit.

"Shut up, Lassiter, we're all tired and stressed right now, no need to be a dick," the normally soft spoken, only insulting or rude if teasing, Melody snapped. Everyone turned to her, concerned.

"Mel," Shawn rested a hand on her shoulder and she took in a deep breath.

"I think we're all a little on edge right now, all of you go home and get some rest, be back here in the morning," Chief Vick, the last unmentioned person in the room, ordered. They all nodded but before anyone could move an officer let two men inside.

"This is Detective West and Detective Pole, their FBI agents here to look into the recent murders," he exclaimed before Vick dismissed him. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Great the feds," he muttered.

Melody was glued in place. Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean. Dean's eyes fell on her and he froze. Shawn looked at his little sister and frowned.

"Mels, you alright?" he asked. This was when everyone turned to her, Sam also tensing. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I- uh- l-let's go home," she almost whispered. Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I'll drive. You're coming home with me though, sis," he said. She just nodded, Juliet followed the two outside. Despite it being her car, Melody slid into the backseat and began to fiddle with her hands. Shawn and Juliet shared worried glances before driving off. Melody, who normally would have noticed the exchange, was oblivious. She only had one thing on her mind.

 _Sam and Dean are here._


	4. Chapter 2: Without You, I've Healed

Melody's nightmares finally went away when she was around twelve years old. This didn't mean they were gone for forever, it just meant they weren't as constant, but certain things always triggered them. Her family quickly learned what things triggered her and were very cautious when they came close. For example, no one spoke about her past, ever. No questions, no mentions, they didn't know anything about her from before she was seven, but they had long since given up. The assumption from everyone was abuse, she did show up in the orphanage with many scars and bruises plaguing her features, so it didn't seem to hard to figure out. Of course, everyone just assumed when she said "demons" or "vampire" that her stories were a coping method, rather than real life occurrences. Likewise to this trigger, was seeing something that reminded her of her past. Sam and Dean were damn good reminders. So, when she woke up screaming, Shawn wasn't surprised, even if he didn't know exactly who the FBI agents were.

"I'm fine, Shawn, I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle a nightmare," Melody batted her older brother away as she raided the freezer for ice-cream. Shawn was unconvinced and in 'serious Shawn mode'.

"You and I both know that was more than just a 'nightmare'," he insisted. She did. It was a memory and, just like he said, he knew that.

"Doesn't matter, I can handle it," she said, pulling out the carton of mint chocolate chip blue bell ice cream, a flavor Shawn hated but kept on hand seeing as it was her favorite.

"Melody, come on," he pleaded, now following her into the living room where she ate straight out of the carton.

"Wanna watch a rom com with me?" she asked, ignoring him. He sighed but sat next to her, knowing she was asking because she didn't want to be alone. They sat next to each other as she slowly drifted off into sleep again, her head falling on Shawn's shoulder.

Meanwhile:

"It was her, Bobby, I swear it," the phone was pressed up to Dean Winchester's ear as he paced the motel room, Sam sat on the bed, watching him.

"Should we leave? Get different hunters down here?" Dean questioned. Just then Castiel appeared.

"Dean, we need to speak. It's important," he said. Dean glanced at him, ready to tell him to screw off, but by Castiel's expression he could tell it was bad.

"I'll call you later, Bobby," he hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. "What is it, Cas? We've kind of got other problems right now," he snapped.

"It's about your sister, she's in danger," he said. This perked the brothers interest.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, standing.

"The Angels, they want her. As do the demons." he explained.

"I'm sorry, what? What do they want with our little sister?!" Dean asked.

"Being a descendent of John Winchester, and the issues she clearly has with you two, it has been decided she would work as a vessel just as well as either of you. They want her as backup or ransom. Kidnap her to get you to say yes or make her say yes," Castiel sighed and the boys clenched their jaws.

"Hold on, how come this is just now happening? The same day we see her again, that doesn't sound fishy to you guys?" he asked. Castiel shook his head.

"When you saw her a signal went off, reminding everyone of her presence.

You need to protect her," Castiel explained, the brothers sighed.

"So what should we do? Go and interrupt her life and take her back on the road?" Sam asked, clearly against that idea.

"Sounds like we have too," Dean said.

"She's not gonna come. She's not going to want anything to do with us," Sam said.

"Are you sure she even remembers us? Her reaction was… Weird. It seemed as if she was only half sure we were real." Dean said. Sam shrugged.

"It's entirely possible she blocked her past out, but I don't know. I don't think she did, I think she remembers," he said. Cas shook his head.

"None of this matters. You need to get to her as soon as possible, she's in grave danger," he said.

"Yeah, we get that, Cas." Dean glared at the angel. He was clearly on edge.

"It's one in the morning, there's nothing we can do right now," Sam sighed, running a hand down his face.

"She'll be at the police station at seven tomorrow, you should rest and meet her then, " Cas said. The men nodded and shared a knowing glance.

"Alright Sammy, you heard the man, let's get some restless sleep,"

"You'll have to forgive us for last night's craziness, it's been a rough week," the chief sighed as she spoke with the Winchesters the next morning. It was six thirty as neither of men could get any sleep and decided to go early.

"Understandable. Tell me about the victims, any connections?" Dean asked, sitting down in the chair across from the woman's desk, the case file in his hands. Chief Vick sighed and fell into her own chair.

"None so far. Different genders, ethnicities, live on opposite sides of town, no similar schedules or mutual friends found, no connections what so ever," she explained.

"What about blood types?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?" Vick asked, eyebrows raised.

"Have you compared their blood types?" Dean asked.

"I mean- no… Is there a reason I should?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised how helpful it could be. You mind having someone check it out?" Dean asked.

"I guess so," Vick replied. Dean nodded and handed her a card.

"If you could give us a call when you have the results, we'd appreciate it," Dean flashed her a smile and she nodded.

"Of course,"

"Do you know anything else?" Sam asked.

"Well, I should be giving a debrief soon if you boys would like to stick around." she offered. They nodded and she led them out of her office. Among the other officers, the brothers noticed the detectives from before, all but Melody were there.

"Hi," Dean walked over, his hand heald out. The older man seemed to scowl but took his hand anyways.

"Hello, Detective West, we never got to formally meet last night, I'm Head Detective Lassiter," the man introduced himself.

"Or Lassie as we like to call him. I'm Shawn Spencer, head psychic and this is my partner James Bond," the brunette who had taken their sister home the night before said, introducing the black man. The men raised their eyebrows. Psychic? James Bond? These men were clearly idiots.

"Juliet O'Hara," the woman gave the two a tight smile.

"How's Melody?" the chief asked, concern laced in her voice.

"She's alright, we decided to let her sleep some. This case has really taken a toll on her," Juliet frowned.

"I understand. Shawn, you can handle this right?" Vick asked the man.

"Of course, Chief,"

Half way through the debrief the doors to the police station were thrown open and in stormed a raging blonde. Sam and Dean tried to step back, out of her line of vision, observing the scene. Their little sisters blue eyes that were an exact replica of their mothers were burdened by dark circles underneath them. Her hair whipped behind her as she stomped over to the 'psychic'.

"Shawn! Why didn't you wake me up!" she asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because you're mean when you're tired. Plus, you're adorable when you're sleeping," Shawn replied casually. At the mention of her sleeping the boys shared a glance. Was this man her boyfriend.

"Shawn, I'm going to kill you," she growled, rubbing at her temples.

"I'll help you," Lassiter replied.

"Mr and Ms Spencer if you two are quite finished I was wondering if I could continue this meeting?" Chief Vick's words were sharp.

"Yes ma'am," the two replied. This caused Dean's mind to wonder even more. Were they married?

At the end of the rather unhelpful debrief Shawn and Melody began to speak again. The brothers watched.

"Okay, the truth now. Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded.

"Melody, you're wearing yourself out enough already and last night you had a nightmare worse than you have in a while. I'm worried about you," Shawn replied, Dean thought this was the first time he had truly heard the man act serious. He frowned upon hearing about the nightmare.

"Look, Shawn, I get that you care, and I appreciate it, but I'm not a scared eight year old anymore. I can take care of myself," she replied, much calmer. Okay, so they had a history.

"You're my little sister, it's my job to take care of you," Shawn replied. The Winchesters shared a confused glance that only grew more lost as she seemed to melt. Any trace of anger vanished and she almost seemed like she was going to cry.

"That's not fair. You can't pull the big brother card! I'll take away your rights," she teased. Shawn gasped.

"You wouldn't do that to the best big brother ever!" he exclaimed. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Who says that?" she asked.

"You have. A few times actually. I think you cried while saying it once," he grinned. She lightly punched his shoulder.

"You swore never to talk about that!" she shouted.

"Well maybe i-"

"Guys, maybe we should get to work," the man whose name they learned was actually Gus and not James Bond, cut in.

"Right! We need to speak with the feds about my werewolf theory!" Shawn explained. The other two groaned as he skipped over to the Winchesters. They watched as Melody cautiously followed.

"Detective West and Allen, meet my other partner and sister, Melody," Shawn introduced. The buys were surprised when she grinned and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed.

"You too," Sam eyed her suspiciously as he took it.

"Brother and sister, huh? You don't look alike," Dean commented as they shook hands. Shawn gasped and put his hands over her ears.

"Shh, she doesn't know she was adopted," he hissed. The girl swatted him away.

"Yeah, we're siblings through adoption," she replied.

"Ah, you know your birth family?" Dean asked. Melody scanned him before answered.

"No, I don't remember much." she said. Shawn looked at her, puzzled, but quickly covered up his surprise. He knew it was a lie but if his sister was lying, it was for a good reason.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we have some investigating to do!" Shawn explained, preparing to pull the blonde away.

"I'll go with you, Allen can go with the other two detectives," Detective West insisted. Melody grimaced but knew she had to keep her cover.

"Alright," she turned to her partners, "Blueberry or Oreo?" she asked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Blueberry!" Shawn shouted at the same moment Gus shouted-

"Oreo!"

The two men turned to each other.

"No, Shawn! No! We are not using my car again, I only just got it fixed!" Gus insisted.

"Awww, Gus, don't be soggy curly fries!" Shawn whined.

"It's a company car, Shawn!" Melody rolled her eyes at the two's banter.

"Alright, break it up losers, we'll take The Oreo," she claimed, not wishing for a response as she walked out of the building.

Dean, upon seeing Melody's car, smirked. 1967 Chevrolet Camaro. It was almost as beautiful as his own baby. His little sister unlocked her car and climbed in the driver's seat. Naturally, Dean climbed in shot gun.

"Woah, sorry detective, my big brother has permanent shot gun rights," she said.

"Yeah, man," Shawn pouted at the door. Dean raised his hands, flinching when she said 'big brother' as if he wasn't. He moved out of the car and awkwardly climbed in the back next to Gus.

Melody sighed glancing in the rear view mirror. She couldn't wait to get this case over with… Or at least for Sam and Dean to get it over with, so they would leave. She wanted her past out of Santa Barbara to never be seen again. She turned up the radio a little bit, letting classic rock float through the speakers and began to drive. She could do this. She was strong.

"So this is how you do things?" Dean asked later, "you race to see who solves the case first? Seems like it would get done a lot faster if you just worked together," he said. Melody scoffed.

"Lassie and Shawn couldn't work together if they tried," she claimed, waving him off.

"Could too! We've done it several times!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Melody smirked as they approached the porch and knocked on the door. They had arrived at the most recent victim, Carly Mayfield's, house. Her husband opened the door, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. Melody began talking before either of her insensitive brothers could.

"Hello, Mr. Mayfield, my name is Melody Spencer these are my partners, we work for the SBPD, we were wondering if you would be up to answering a few questions about your wife?" she asked, her voice gentle.

"Of course, anything to help the investigation," he said, moving from the doorway. She nodded and they walked in, sitting in the seats he was gesturing to.

"Tell us about Carly, did she have any enemies?" she asked. Dean watched her carefully. She wasn't a hunter, but he assumed she would have to 'talking to the locals' part down considering she was a detective. Melody… A detective. He couldn't really believe it, he never could have seen her becoming a detective. She had always been so soft hearted, so willing to see the good in people- and monsters- even when no one else did. The closest he would have seen her to the law would be a lawyer, defending the innocent.

"Not that I know of. Carly was sweet, everyone loved her for the most part." he said.

"Was she acting weird at all before she passed?" Gus asked.

"No. She was preparing to go on her daily run and the next thing I know I'm getting a call saying they found her dead in the woods," his voice was shaky. Melody nodded, sympathetic.

"Does she normally run through the woods?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, no where near it, actually, she runs in the neighborhood, that woods is by a park several miles away," he said. Melody nodded, she was aware of the location but she didn't bother telling him.

"Is there anything you could tell us that might help?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so." he frowned. She nodded and they all stood.

"Actually-" they all turned "I doubt this would help but she- she was pregnant," this was when he finally began to cry. Melody knelt down to the chair he was sitting in.

"Mr. Mayfield, I am so sorry for your loss. I promise you the SBPD are doing everything in their power to find out who's doing this," she squeezed his hand before standing and walking out with the other three.

"See anything?" she asked Shawn as they walked to her car. He shook his head.

"Nothing usually there's some kind of cl-" he stopped remembering the fed was still there "vision, but I got nothing this time," he said. Melody let her eyes close for a second, they were glossy when she opened them again.

"I wish we could just end this," she whispered. Shawn put his arm around his little sister.

"We will, okay? I promise," he reassured her. Dean watched in envy. That was supposed to be him. The supporting big brother whom made her feel safe. Their dad ruined that.

"I don't know, Cas, this isn't usually how angels roll, is it?" Dean asked as they all stood in the motel room. Castiel had just exposed that it was a rogue angel doing the damage.

"Not normally, but Hazel isn't in her right mind. She just lost her child," he explained.

"So she's killing people who are expecting?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

"That doesn't make since, not all of the victims were pregnant. They weren't all even women and the men don't have pregnant wives," Dean insisted.

"No, but they were all chosen to, at some point soon, start a family." Cas explained. Dean sighed.

"Can you find her?" he asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I can kill her. You just need to focus on your sister for now," he ordered. They nodded and Cas disappeared.

"How did that go, by the way? Did she show any signs of knowing us?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"I didn't see any," he sighed and fell onto his bed, "she's so… happy. We can't just come in and ruin her life again," he said.

"We can't let her die, either," Sam replied.

"I know- I know. I just- she was out, Sammy. Actually, truly, out. It's our fault she's in danger," Dean said.

"There's nothing we can do now but protect her." Sam insisted.

"How do you suggest we go about doing that?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and took a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"Shawn Spencer's address, also where Juliet O'Hara said Melody will be staying for a few days,"

"Shawn, I'm serious, I'm fine," Melody's arms were crossed over her chest where she was glaring at her older brother.

"I think you should stay with your brother, Melody," Melody looked up to see Henry Spencer standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I called for reinforcements. Gus opted to stay out of it," Shawn rolled his eyes and Melody felt like punching him.

"Oh my God, you two are ridiculous!" she threw her hands up, exasperated, and pushed passed them, out of the guest room.

"Protective is a better word," Shawn claimed, following her.

"Overbearing,"

"Caring,"

"Underestimating,"

"Frustrating,"

"Okay, you two, stop it. The point is, Melody, that we're worried about you. It's not that you need protecting, it's to give us peace of mind," Henry insisted.

"Look, I stayed with Shawn last night, this case had me stressed out and I was functioning on little sleep. I forced my crazy boss to give me time off though, taking one huge stressor of my plate giving me more time to focus all of my energy on these murders. I'm much better now that I'm not stretched thin. You don't have to worry about me," Melody sighed. Both men began to speak but a knock at the door cut them off.

"I'll get it," she said, even though they were all only a few feet away from the door. She moved swiftly, and swung it open. There stood two other frustrating men in her life. The only difference was that she actually hated the two at the door and knew the first two were only trying to protect her. She forced a smile on her face.

"Detectives, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"May we come in?" Dean asked. She glanced at her dad and brother, one waiting patiently the other- not so much.

"Nows really not a good time," she replied.

"I promise, we wouldn't be here if this wasn't important," Sam said. She sighed, peering them suspiciously, but moved to the side.

"Got news on the case?" she asked, as they entered the living room. The Spencer men watched expectantly. Juliet, who had been hiding out, trying not to butt into the family matters, came out.

"It's not about the case actually," Sam said, looking down. Melody crossed her arms and instinctively took a step back so that she was directly in between Shawn and her dad. Both men noticed her change in attitude, but didn't comment on it.

"Then what's it about?" Juliet asked.

"Melody, how much do you remember from before you were adopted?" Sam asked. Everyone's eyes were on her. Suddenly Shawn felt very protective.

"None of it," she frowned, her mind began to race, no no no no no, they couldn't recognize her. They couldn't know who she was. They couldn't be back now. They couldn't try to enter her life again she didn't want that. She felt her anxiety flare up and pushed closer to Shawn.

"Why are you asking?" Shawn asked, his jaw tight. The men glanced at each other.

"Really? You don't remember anything?" Dean asked, ignoring Shawn, disbelief laced in his words.

"No," she bit out.

"Come on, Canary, you really expect us to believe that?" Dean has sensed it since the beginning. Certain things she would say. Movements she would make. She knew. She had to know. At least a little. Shawn felt it sister flinch against him at the nickname and stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he and his father asked at the same time.

"Well, Mr. Spencer," Dean stepped forward "we're her real older brothers,"


End file.
